The Random Date Series: Davy
by NatashaPavlova
Summary: Part Three: A date with Davy! This picks up where the last left off, and is in the point of view of Bella. Please Review! (one-shot)


A random date with Davy, just to match the first two, in the point of view of Bella.

By: Ashleigh Jones

I slowly got out of my brother, Wilbur's, car nervously.

"C'mon Bella, I told you it's alright that you came." Robyn said for about the millionth time.

"I know, but I don't know anybody here," I said pulling my bags out of the trunk.

"Yes you do, you know Ashleigh, and you know Cassidy." Wilbur said smiling.

"No," I responded, "You know Cassidy, I don't know Cassidy, or her boyfriend or Ashleigh's boyfriend, or any of their friends."

"We don't even know their boyfriends, or their boyfriend's friends, Bella." Robyn said knocking on the front door.

Seconds later, who I assumed to be Cassidy, answered the door with a smile.

"Hi guys!" she said letting us into the house, "Ashleigh's upstairs, I'll go get her."

She hurried up the stairs and we all sat down on the couch. Wilbur took notice of my uneasiness, "Bella, again, Ashleigh knows you, she's not gonna kick you out, I promise."

"I know, I know," I said sending him a glare.

Ashleigh ran down the stairs and almost fell, but acted casually, like she normally did when she did something embarrassing.

"Hey," she said hugging her little sister, "Glad you could make it."

She hugged Wilbur then turned to me, "Oh my gosh, I didn't know you were coming, Bella!" she hugged me like she hadn't seen me in years, which she really hadn't.

"Yeah, my parents told Wilbur I had to come; I hope it's not too much trouble." I said smiling.

"No, of course it's not any trouble at all," she said, "The only person who's really gonna mind is Cassi, but she gets over things fast."

"Ash!" I heard Cassidy yell, "I thought only Robyn and Wilbur was coming?"

"Well, Wilbur's parent told him to bring his sister along." She called back smiling at me.

"Well, we can't really send her back, but where will they all sleep?" Cassidy walked into the living room.

"Well," Ashleigh stopped to think, "We have a guest room with two beds in it, and somebody could sleep on the couch."

"No body's gonna want to sleep on the couch, Ash." Cassidy said plainly, when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Ashleigh screamed childishly, even though we were all two inches from each other. She ran to the door and opened it immediately smiling.

"HI!" she said letting whoever it was in.

"Hi, we're back with you groceries." A blond boy said walking into the kitchen with a heavy bag of food.

"Thank you Peter." She kissed his cheek and started to help him put things away. Another man stepped in through the door empty handed and grinning. Cassidy stood up and went to him.

"Hi Michael." She said giving him a kiss.

"Hi." He responded as Ashleigh and the blond came back.

"Mike, where are the rest of the groceries?" he asked.

"In the car shotgun, you volunteered, you get the groceries." The man responded grinning.

"Mike," Cassidy said, "Go help Peter with the groceries."

"But Cassi, I didn't even want to go!" he pleaded with, but Cassidy didn't back down, "Fine…" he grumbled and followed the other boy outside.

Ashleigh giggled and looked at the rest of us, "Oh, sorry guys that was Peter and Mike."

"They're our beaus" Cassidy said in a Texas drawl as Mike stepped inside.

"Now I told you to quit makin fun of me, Cassi." He said with a wink. Cassidy giggled and Ashleigh rolled her eyes before running out to help Peter with the bag of groceries he was about to drop.

When the groceries were all put away, Ashleigh introduce us properly.

"This is Peter," she pointed to the blond boy and grinned then to the tall man, "And that's Mike."

"Peter and Mike this is Wilbur and his sister Bella," Cassidy said pointing to us then Ashleigh pointed to her sister, "And this is my little sister, Robyn."

Robyn smiled brightly and waved, "I thought you said Peter and Mike had some cute friends!"

Ashleigh started to blush and laugh, "They do, but they're coming for dinner."

"Yeah, our _cute_ friends are Davy and Micky, they'll be here shortly." Peter said giving Ashleigh a look. Ashleigh pointed at Cassidy before giggling a little bit at how Mike was looking at his surprised girlfriend.

"I didn't, you were the only one who talked to your sister!" Cassidy protested. Mike laughed at her and went to the kitchen for something to drink.

"So, I missed how long you guys were stayin," Cassidy said to Wilbur.

He smiled, "We're staying for a couple of weeks."

"Oh, well who's sleepin on the couch." Cassidy said sarcastically. Everyone laughed at her.

"I'll sleep on the couch." Wilbur said in-between giggles.

"Ash!" Mike called from the kitchen, "You got any iced tea?"

"You're the one who went shopping genius, I don't know!" she called back.

Mike came to the doorway and glared at her, "I meant made tea, Jones!"

"Sorry, sorry," Ashleigh said getting up and following him back into the kitchen.

Peter giggled and looked at Cassidy, "we definitely got a couple of crazy people.'

"Yup, Peter we do," Cassidy said smiling.

"So how old are you Bella?" Peter said startling me a little since I realized I was Bella and he was talking to me.

"Oh, I'm 19." I said with a smile.

"How old are you, Peter?" Robyn asked mysteriously.

"Me?" Peter said Robyn nodded smiling darkly, "I'm 23."

"You're a little bit older than I expected," Robyn said her expression changing quiet a bit.

"How old did you expect him to be?" Ashleigh asked walking back into the living with a glass of sweet iced tea and Mike right behind her also with a glass.

"I don't know, 20 or 21. Somewhere a tiny bit closer to your age." Robyn said suddenly turning to Mike, "How old are you?"

"22." He said sitting down next to Cassidy and putting his arm around her, "and Davy's 18, and Micky's 19, before you go hounding them on how old they are when they ring the doorbell in about five seconds."

I counted it down and as soon as I hit one the bell rang and Ashleigh opened the door and sat back down in Peter's lap.

"How did you do that?" Wilbur asked trying to act impressed.

"I saw them pull up." Mike shrugged and Cassidy nuzzled into him as the two guys stepped in and smiled at the three of us.

"So," one of them said in a British accent, "You are the three Ashleigh was so excited about last night?"

I watched cross the room and sit down next to me. I'm Davy," he said holding out his hand to me. I smiled and shook it saying, "Bella."

I was suddenly lost in his brown eyes, and for a minute all I did was stare at him. Thankfully he was staring back, so I didn't feel all that stupid when I looked away from him. He smiled at me, but I didn't smile back I was too busy watching the other guy try and hit on Robyn.

"Hello, my name is Micky Dolenz and you are the most beautiful person I've seen in my life." He said sitting down and putting his arm around her. She grimaced and scooted toward Wilbur.

"Don't worry, Robyn," Peter said, "he's harmless. He says that to every other girl he sees."

"They just keep getting prettier, Peter, I can't help it." Micky said smiling mischievously.

"Davy's the one you gotta watch out for, though." Mike said, "He falls for pretty much every girl he sees."

"I do not!" Davy said defensively, "Only the ones that are as cute as you." He said turning to me. I blushed and I saw Mike roll his eyes.

"There he goes again," Peter said, "Bella, watch yourself, he's a sly little brit."

"I'm not little," Davy said with a smirk, "I'm fun sized!"

Ashleigh and Cassidy busted out in laughter, and Mike and Peter just rolled their eyes at him.

After we all ate dinner, had seconds, dessert, and then thirds, I went outside on the porch for a little bit of air.

I thought about home and how my parents didn't want me there for a while; the only reason I came with Wilbur and Robyn.

My parents never were happy with each other, they only stuck out their marriage for my and Wilbur's sake, and now that we were fully grown and moving out and away, they don't see a need to stay with each other anymore. They sent me with Wilbur so they could fight and get their anger out on someone other than me, even though they said it was so I could have a little fun with my friends.

I wasn't aware of the tears streaming down my face until Davy made a comment from the doorway, scaring the marshmallows out of me.

"Sorry," he said, "I didn't mean to scare you."

"That's alright, Davy." I said with a small sniffle.

"So, why are you crying?" he looked over at me cautiously.

"My parents are sort of um…" I stopped to think about what to say, "Well, they aren't doin so hot, and the only reason I'm here is so that they can argue without me getting involved."

"Understandable." Davy said quietly. He looked over at me and wiped my face gently. I blushed a little before he smiled at me, "Do you get embarrassed a lot?"

"Why do you ask?" I asked with a giggle.

"Well you blushed just now, and you blushed inside when I introduced myself." He said with a shrug.

I giggled, "Well in my defense it felt like you were looking for a way to get me in the closest bedroom."

He laughed, "I'm sorry if you felt that way, I was just introducing myself."

"The whole time making sure to flirt just a tiny bit?" I asked smiling at him to show I was only joking.

He laughed and picked my hand up off the porch railing. I grinned when he fingered the ring I always wear on my third finger.

"I only flirt with girls I don't think I'd ever have a chance with." He said looking up from my hand at me.

"Why wouldn't you have a chance with me?" I asked taking a step toward him.

"Because," he said taking a step away, "You're too pretty, and your eyes are too sparkly."

"Oh I see," I said taking another step, "You think I'd outshine your cuteness."

He smiled at me and then giggled, "You're quite good at this."

"I grew up with an ignorant brother, what'd you expect?" I said haughtily flipping my hair in his face.

He laughed, "Well, I didn't think you'd be _that_ quick."

"Well then you have a lot to learn about me then you thought." I said turning back to the door to go inside.

"Wait," Davy said pulling me back; "do you wanna go for a walk with me?"

I arched my eyebrow at him, "Right now?"

"No," Davy said sarcastically, "Five minutes ago, yes now."

I giggled, "sure but I gotta tell somebody where I'm goin."

Davy nodded and I peaked my head in the door and saw Ashleigh walking by.

"Psst…" I said she looked at me then I smiled, "I'm going for a walk with Davy." I whispered. She nodded and made thumbs up before going back to the rest of the group.

I just barely go the door shut before Davy grabbed my hand and started running down the street. I laughed when we slowed to a stop at the end of the street.

"You know you never answered my question?" Davy asked putting his arm around me.

"What question?" I asked leaning against him.

"The one I asked you on the porch about getting embarrassed." He responded, "You're definitely good at changing the subject."

"Like I said, David, I grew up with an arrogant brother; I've had lots of practice."

"Anyway, _do _you get embarrassed a lot?" Davy grinned at me.

"Well kinda," I said, "Only when I'm around boys."

"Oh really?" Davy asked with a giggle, "I'm a boy, and you've only blushed twice."

"Lucky you." I said looking down at the ground as we walked.

"I like when you blush." Davy said looking straight ahead.

"Every guy says that, but it never helps anything." I said, "Ashleigh blushes a lot too, and she giggles when she gets embarrassed."

"I know, Peter just laughs at her sometimes, but he thinks she's the cutest thing when she does." Davy said.

"I can't stop it from happening, but I know Cassidy can, Wilbur told me." I said looking at Davy, and throwing my arm around him like his arm was around me.

"Come to think of it, I've never seen her blush, when she wasn't near Mike anyway."

"Does she blush a lot when Mike's around?" I asked smiling.

"He brings the girly side of her out," Davy said with a nod, "If Mike's there and she does something stupid or horribly wrong, she gets as red as a stop sign."

I laughed, "Really? Then I don't feel so bad anymore."

He giggled when we turned the corner and stared down a new street, "Maybe we should head back." I said looking around. Davy looked at his watch, "Yeah, I need to ask Ashleigh about something before we leave."

We headed back toward Cassidy and Ashleigh's house arms still around each other. At the end of the driveway, Davy took my hand and pulled me to him.

"Hi." I said looking him in the eye.

"Hi," he said back, "I was wondering if you wanted to go someplace with me."

"Right now?" I asked again. Davy laughed and nodded, "Well, I guess, where did you have in mind?" I asked.

"There's this fountain in town square, and sometimes you can get in it." He said excitedly.

"What?" I laughed, "You can get in the fountain?"

"Yep, but only if you don't get caught." He grinned slyly before grabbing my hand again and running down the street again. This time we didn't stop until we got to the fountain.

It had a backlight on it so that it looked like it was glowing.

"Wow…" I breathed. Davy looked at me then pulled me to the edge of the fountain. I looked down in it and saw that it was about knee deep and the floor was covered in pennies and dimes and quarters. I smiled and Davy handed me a nickel. I looked at him and closed my eyes, making a wish of my own before tossing the nickel up in the air. It landed in the water with a _plop_. I smiled and Davy leaned really close to me and whispered, "What'd you wish for?"

"I can't tell you Davy." I said leaning against the edge.

"C'mon, Bella please?" he said getting closer.

I shook my head, "No I can't, but get any closer and it might come true."

He grinned at me and got a little bit closer until I could feel his breath on my face.

"How, about now?" he whispered.

"You gotta get a little bit closer." I whispered back.

He put his hand on my hip and brought his lips inches from mine, but just as his mouth brushed mine I fell backwards into the cold fountain water with Davy comin in behind me.

I let out a scream of surprise when I hit the water and Davy landed on top of me with a splash. I instantly started to laugh, and splash Davy. He splashed me back until I was soaking wet. When he stopped he noticed how close he was to me again and started to wrap his arms around me. I smiled and put my hands on his chest. He pulled me as close as he could get me before he put his lips against mine.

I suddenly slipped on something in the water and pulled him down on top of me, but he didn't pull away. I felt my face getting hot, but obviously Davy hadn't noticed. We got up on our knees and I put my arms around his neck so I wouldn't fall again, but I knew I wouldn't.

A light flashed on us and we broke apart and squinted into the light to see what it was.

"You crazy kids," Some one said, "What are you doin in the fountain?"

"Just kissing," Davy said pulling me out of the water. I giggled as he helped me out.

"You know you aren't aloud to do that." What turned out to be a police officer, said.

"I'm sorry officer, it wont happen again." Davy said. The officer let us go and we ran back toward the house hand in hand.

I smiled at Davy as he held the front door open for me.

"Bella!" Ashleigh said, "Why are you all wet?! I thought you said you were going for a walk."

"I did go for a walk," I said smiling sheepishly, "We fell in the fountain."

"What fountain?" Wilbur asked.

"The one in time square, probably." Mike said, "It's the only one in walking distance."  
"That's exactly the one." I said, "Where did our bags end up?"

In the guest room, Bella." Robyn said with a giggle. Micky looked at her at the sound of her giggle, which caused her to blush a little bit.

"Thanks," I started for the guest room before Wilbur could see me.

"Peter's clothes from yesterday if you wanna change" Ashleigh said. Peter looked at her in a horrified manner, and Robyn looked like she wanted to hit her sister.

I made it to the room in time for Wilbur to step out.

_Marshmallows!_ I thought.

"Hi Bella why are you all wet?" he asked. I pushed him out if the room and closed the door on him before he could get anything out of me.

I quickly changed clothes and hurried back into the living room. I sat down on the couch next to Peter.

"Ah nice and dry I see." He said smiling warmly at me. I smiled back, blushing a little bit.

"Peter you already have a girl, leave mine alone!" Davy said sitting down next to me putting his arm around me.

Ashleigh only heard Davy's comment and glared at Peter with a surprised expression.

"I just made a comment, Davy, geez." Peter said moving away from us. I laughed and put my head on Davy's shoulder. He kissed my forehead and caught an evil glare from Wilbur. I in turn sent Wilbur a look that told him to back down before I beet the marshmallows out of him.

He looked away and started a conversation with a very clingy Ashleigh. She was sitting on the couch next to him, and she had her arms around her best friend and her head on his shoulder. I saw Peter scowling at him from his conversation with Micky and Robyn.

Cassidy and Mike were having a very couple-y conversation in the corner. I knew they were because Mike kept calling her Cassi, and Cassidy called him cowboy every now and then. Then he'd kiss her and then she'd giggle, and he'd wink at her and then they'd start to talk about something other than what normal people talked about when you weren't in a corner giggling and kissing each other.

Out night went pretty quiet from then on. Davy kissed me good bye before he and Micky started to leave. I looked around for Mike and Peter, but I could only find Peter.

"Where did Cassidy and Mike go?" I asked Ashleigh.

"She said Mike was spending the night again. He was evidently worried she might get cold." Ashleigh said restraining herself from laughing out loud. It was pretty tough for me too, but I managed long enough to ask her about Peter.

She shook her head, "No he's going home too. He said he wants to stay as long as he can."

"Oh, Ash!" Peter said suddenly, "Can Wilbur stay with us? Since he would have to sleep on the couch here, when we have a room."

"Um he can if he wants to." Ashleigh said, "But only if it's alright with you guys."

"Kay, I'll go ask him." He walked off to talk to Wilbur.

"I think Peter is just asking that to be nice to him." Ashleigh said sadly.

"I know what you mean, I saw Peter glaring pretty hard at him when you were all snuggled up to Wilbur." I said giggling at her suddenly brighten up at Peter's wet hair and shirt.

"What happen?" she asked laughing lightly.

"He dumped his drink on me, because I offered him a better place to sleep." Peter said calmly, "When asked what this was for, he said because I made weird faces at him when you were with him on the couch."

The two of us laughed, "Peter, baby, I'm sorry." Ashleigh said, "I'll go get you a towel."

I giggled as she walked off, "Don't feel bad Peter, he does that to a lot of people."

"He does?" Peter made a face and tried to wipe the sticky tea off his face.

"Yep, he once put toothpaste in my hair." I said a matter of factly, "He just takes things the wrong way sometimes."

Ashleigh came back with his towel and ran it down his face and through his hair. He grinned at her and took the towel from her, "Thank you Ashleigh."

"Aw, you're welcome baby." she said throwing her arms around him.

"I asked you to stop calling me that." He said rolling his eyes.

"I know, but I like when you react." She bit her bottom lip and he kissed her cheek.

"Well, I better go before I get the toothpaste treatment." He winked at me playfully and kissed Ashleigh's lips before he headed for the door.

When he was gone Ashleigh smiled at me and sighed before leading me back into the living room.

"Wilbur?" Ashleigh said tapping her foot on the carpeted floor.

"What?" he asked his arms crossed over his chest.

"He was just trying to be nice to you." She said sitting down next to him.

"I don't care, he's just jealous because he's not the only one you can hold onto." Wilbur said through gritted teeth.

"What does he have to be jealous about, Wilbur?" I asked with a laugh, "He's the one going out with her."

Wilbur's line of gaze flashed to me in anger, "I know that, Bella, I had my chance last year anyway, besides, he's a good guy and I don't like it."

"Why don't you like it?" Ashleigh asked sounding somewhat offended.

"Well," Wilbur said, "I always thought the guy you chose would be a giant jerk, then you'd maybe consider coming back to me."

Ashleigh giggled, "Wilbur, I want you to know, I will never go back to being with you." He looked at her with a frown, "Because, we're are much better as friends. When we were together we were always at each other's throats and it were just painful for both of us."

"I know, but Peter is just not what I expected." Wilbur said sill a little bit grimly.

"I know he's not, but could you at least try to like him, for me?" Ashleigh gave him a puppy dog look and he smiled at her and nodded.

"Have you told him about your you know what?" I suddenly asked.

"My you know what?" Ashleigh responded with a frown, "Oh, that, no I haven't, and Cassi hasn't told Mike either. That's kinda a big thing to talk about when I've only been going out with Peter for two days, and Cassi been out with Mike once." She said looking over to Robyn who was looking up at the ceiling.

"Robyn," Ashleigh said, "Quit spying on them; I know you are so quit."

She suddenly looked at her sister and blushed, "Sorry, but it's getting pretty heated up there."

Ashleigh groaned and called or the two to come downstairs.

They did and Mike was blushing and Cassidy was giggling like a crazy person.

"Sorry, Ash." She said pulling Mike with her to the couch.

The night pretty much went on as normal as possible until we all went to bed and I asked Robyn what she thought of Micky.

She looked at me and smiled, "He is the cutest person on the planet."

I was surprised to hear this, "But you acted like you hated his guts all night."

"I know," she said cuddling into her blankets, "Playing hard to get."

I laughed and got into bed and closed my eyes. Davy suddenly popped into my mind and I fell asleep grinning as I dreamt about him.

THE END!


End file.
